


Day 17: Shibari

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [17]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Shibari, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio ties Galo up and does stuff to his boobs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 17: Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> "Shibari- an ancient Japanese artistic form of rope bondage that has many styles and uses."  
> \- Hikari Kesho

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3W2bKQ)

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHO, I'm not even CLOSE to done with the tiddy stuff. I'm on a tiddy rampage!
> 
> Also, day 31 of Kinktober is a free space- and recommendations or suggestions?


End file.
